


Down Boy!

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemons, Sexual Content, Smut, mentions of sexual arousal, very strong language, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara have sexy times in the TARDIS. Whosmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Boy!

The Doctor decided, on reflection, that Clara Oswald's down-belows were the most delicious dish he'd ever tasted.

Clara sat on a flat panel of the TARDIS console with her legs apart, naked from beneath the waist and moaning with breathless pleasure as the Time Lord's tongue licked expertly around her inner folds. Each languorous stroke across Clara's hardened clit sent frissons of pleasure through her nervous system as the Doctor's blind hands pawed upward at her breasts, still covered by a summer dress. Clara was going to come, there was no doubt about that. Her insides, already damp, were slickening further as the Doctor's ministrations drove her closer and closer to the brink.

The Doctor started to squeeze the young woman's fine tits and Clara felt something suddenly give. Before she knew it she was gushing her sweet love-honey into the Time Lord's mouth and yelling his taken name in ecstasy. The Doctor pulled his head out from between Clara's thighs, tossed the juice to the back of his mouth with a tilt of his head and made an exaggerated swallow, smirking devilishly at his slutty companion as he did so.

Neither of them spoke for about ten seconds. Then the Doctor leaned in and said evenly, "Now, may I please lick and fuck your bum?"

Clara obliged.

The pair didn't do much travelling that day and later on a soapy and steamy shower was needed in order to scrub each other clean. But it was a fun day and many a good shag was had. The Doctor couldn't wait until next Wednesday, and neither could Clara.

**Author's Note:**

> This was when I popped my Whosmut cherry. I don't think much of it although I like the mental of image of "making an exaggerated swallow". Perhaps Eleven is an amateur ornithologist.


End file.
